Digimon Hunters: Team Ryouma's New Member: The Femme Fatale Huntress!
by Pie11644
Summary: Meet Jenie Sakurai! A slut, a seductress, a rebel, a digimon hunting celebrity...and a new member of Team Ryouma under blackmail. It all started with Jenie simply luring the digimon with her seductive charms and her music talents eventually getting captured by a trap meeting Ryouma and Ren, nearly getting raped in Digi Quartz and soon forced on the team. Feat: Nami from Digi Momo!
1. Enter: Jenie Sakurai! Hunter Fatale!

Yet ANOTHER story I am doing! I have absolutely no idea where to go with this but if you must know my OC Nami Arisu along with Zeena Arisu from my other Digimon Hunters story will be in this! But its NOT about her this time...I am introducing my new OC Jenie Sakurai who will be the newest member of Team Ryouma! ENJOY!

Japanese Opening Credits:

It's starts with Tagiru and Nami running through the city. The two then stop and pull out their Fusion Loaders. Tagiru and Nami then narrate as they explain whats going on. The city then flashes showing Digi Quartz showing Mikey and Yuu who are next to them. The four of them each hold up their Fusion Loaders higher with serious looks on their face. Nami who sucks on a Momo Popz when she holds up her Fusion Loader. Silhouettes of digimon are shown in the background. The scene then switches to a Digital silhouette of a boy on a bird digimon fighting and eventually creating the title as the music begins to play.

The title then breaks digitally and Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Chuchumon and Damemon are shown jumping down to the ground and they each land in an area full of smoke. The smoke then cleared revealing our four heroes holding their Fusion Loaders standing behind their digimon partners. Nami is shown in between Yuu and Ren holding her Fusion Loader upward. The screen then zooms out showing all the hunters together with the title above them. Jenie who is shown in between Ryouma and Mikey holding her Fusion Loader close to her.

The scene then switches to Nami's feet as she is moonwalking in her cheerleading outfit dancing until the camera pans up to her shaking her pom poms and then pointing her pom poms upward while her other pom pom is on her hip with the Fusion Heart symbol in the background as the silhouettes of three other cheerleaders are shown next to her. The scene then switches to Mikey wearing his Fusion Heart uniform as he bounces the basket ball in place as silhouettes of basket ball players are near him and as another player corners him Mikey passes the ball to Yuu as more players corner him Yuu turns around and shoots up the ball and Tagiru catches it and he slams a dunk in the hoop.

The scene then switches to Ryouma, Ren, Airu, and Jenie entering Digi Quartz. Jenie who is running by Ren's side. They then turn around and swipe their Fusion Loaders as they glow. The scene then switches to their digimon partners sliding across the screen as silhouettes. Ababwamon who is sliding across the screen as a lavander sihouette. The four digimon then reveal their faces either smirking or roaring. The scene then switches to Tagiru running towards the left as a dark red silhouette as Gumdramon is shown attacking with his tail hammer. The scene then switches to Mikey running towards the right as a bright red silhouette as Shoutmon is shown attacking with his mic. The scene then switches to Yuu running towards the front as a golden yellow silhouette as Damemon attacking with his metal poles. The scene then switches to Nami running towards the back as a peach silhouette as Chuchumon is shown attacking with his electric claws.

The scene then switches to them coming together as little circles fusing. The scene then switches to the four of them rising upwards and they each Super Evolve into Arresterdramon, OmniShoutmon, Twarmon and Chuchismon. The scene then switches to Arresterdramon spinning backwards with his face shown in the background as blue dragons then come out. The scene then switches to Shoutmon activating his Fusion Victory attack as OmniShoutmon face is shown roaring and the scene then switches to Twarmon making random slash attacks as metal covers him and he begins to spin like a dradel with a Twarmon shown in the background. The scene then switches to Chuchismon who spins creating electrical energy as he is shown in the background ready to attack.

The scene then switches to Oppasamon, Ababwamon, Phychemon and Dracmon who have been circles surrounding them until they are revealed in their Super Evolved forms ready to fight. Cho-Hakkiamon who has her giant sharp hammer aze ready, Arabimon who spews magic from his fingers,Astamon who shoots with his gun and Yasamon who has his kendo sticks ready. The scene then switches to a digital explosion creating smoke. The smoke then cleared showing our heroes on the left side with their digimon as they hold their Fusion Loaders ready to fight. Nami who is right next to Mikey with a serious look on her face.

The smoke then cleared on the right side showing the rivals with their digimon as they hold their Fusion Loaders. Jenie who is by Ren with a look of excitement on her face as she raises up her Fusion Loader. The scene the switches to the eight heroes ready to face of the digital green digimon. Nami bites into a special lollipop which makes her transform and she flies and charges towards the digimon to fight as everyone watches in awe. The scene then switches to the old clock shop man standing on a piece of a clock as the camera zooms out twice showing several digital lights and the lights then reveal to be Fusion Loaders and the heroes then appear with their digimon. Nami who is shown between Yuu and Ren and Jenie who is in between Mikey and Ryouma...

That morning you stepped out of your solid gold bath tub wrapping a black towel around your body and your wet deep purple hair. You walked out of the bathroom and into your room and open your clothes closet. You looked at the range of the many clothes and fashions. "Man what should I wear on my first day of school today?" You asked yourself. You looked at the clothes. Each and everyone of them were skimpy and revealing in a way which mostly consisted of short tops and short bottoms. You sighed not knowing what to wear. "Thanks a lot Nene! Now Zeena tell us what are you wearing?" You heard. You looked seeing that your tv was still on and you saw the celeberty idols Zeena Arisu and Nene Amano in revealing dresses at a movie premiere. A reporter had her mic pointed at Zeena. "I am wearing my newest dress from my clothing line Zeenatastic Fashions!" Zeena said.

You smiled. You idololize those two. Specificly Zeena whos fashion and style caught your eye. Her skin was lighter than yours while yours was completely dark. Her green hair was shorter in a spiral cut which looked really cute. When you first saw her on tv she inspired you. So you became a model of her line just so you could meet her because you had a dream to become a famous singer and dancer just like her and it was what you loved. Although you werent a well known supermodel. As of the season you failed to become the Top Model and because of a certain model who's beauty you couldnt match. She was chosen to model in the 'Kawaii Dress' which looked so cute. You remembered that it was a short maroon peach and black one strapped dress with cut outs to show the stomach. It came with matching boots,bows, and finger cuffs.

You didnt know what you did wrong. You were pretty too. Your hair was longer, you had plenty of personality and you had an amazing figure! Maybe it was the fact that the girl that won had lighter skin and you were just too dark? Or maybe that girl was picked because she just happened to be the younger sister of Zeena...hmmm...

"Will more of your styles be available in stores?" The reporter asked. "Yes and I will releasing my new spring line real soon!" Zeena said. "Well alright! Thank you so much Zeena and Nene for this wonderful interview!" The reporter said. "Thank you!" Nene and Zeena said in unison. The two of them then walked into the movie theater to watch the movie with other celeberties. You turn back to your clothes full of clothes. "What would Zeena wear?" You asked. You look around and spot a black outfit. You smirked. "Perfect!"

You dropped your towel and put on the outfit. It was a black scoopneck cropped halter top with a silver genie lamp print that showed your cleavage and your stomach, leather black short shorts with silver studded pockets at the back with a split open cut out at the hip which showed off a bit of your assets, black thigh highs that were mesh at the bottom and fishnet cut at the top, and black combat boots with silver laces. In your ears you wore double gold ear pircings, on both your arms were heavy silver cuff braclets, a golden belly chain pircing on your navel and hanging from your hip were handcuffs that you painted gold that you stole from a cop...

You styled your hair in a high pony tail an instead of using a hair band you used a silver cuff to hold the ponytail so you looked like an Arabian. You picked up your bag for school. "Well...time to go to hell..." You sighed as you began walking out your room. "Arent you forgetting something?" A voice asked. You smirked and turned seeing your silver Fusion Loader on your dresser. "Oh how could I forget!" You say as you pick up your Fusion Loader. "I would love to go hunting with you later today Ababwamon!" You said with a wink. "Good! Then lets go!" Ababwamon said. "Ok!" You said. You put your Fusion Loader in your bag and walk out the house.

As you walked thorugh the school halls everyone stared at you in horror of your outfit. "She looks even sluttier than last year!" A voice said. "How many guys will she go out with this year?" Another voice asked. You walked past a boy in the hallway. He stops and looks at you as you continue walking. "W****!" He shouted. This made everyone in the hallway laugh at you. Yes you had a reputation at school for being the biggest slut yet! But if they ever did anything to you you would beat them up. You had a good reason as to why you became a slut...back then you were known as the unattractive otaku girl and because of that people bullied you nonstop and you suffered a social mental breakdown because the bullying was that bad. So you decided to change your image to be known as something that was far from unattractive otaku but a slut. You could get a guy if you wanted to and you would not shy away from showing off your body or flirting...but NEVER sleep considering your age.

You stopped seeing all the laughing students. You saw a blonde haired girl with pigtails in an all pink outfit laughing with her two friends. You look back at the boy who shouted at you and instantly growl as you swong your heavy book bag in his face knocking him out. Everyone in the hallway stopped laughing and gasped seeing what you did. "THATS RIGHT! I BEAT HIM UP!" You annouce. "SO UNLESS IF Y'ALL WANNA END UP LIKE HIM I SUGGEST Y'ALL HUSH YOUR MOUTHS!" You shouted. You turned to the blonde haired girl who stared at you in surprise with her pink eyes. "Especially YOU!" You say pointing at you. Her two friends ran off screaming while the blonde haired girl glared at you crossing her arms. "Hmph!" She said. She then walked away into the nearest classroom. You sighed releasing that she was going into your 1st period class.

You open the door to your classroom sat down in your desk. A pair of arms wrapped around you and some lips kiss your cheek. "Hey babe!" A voice said. You smirked knowing that voice. You turn seeing your teal haired boyfriend Tomokazu. He was your 38th boyfriend. Although he was your boyfriend there were times that he would mistreat you in a way and he was somewhat possesive of you too. "Where were you last night? You were supposed to meet me at my house remember? Or have you forgotten already?" Tomokazu asked a bit angrily as he squeezed your neck.

You wince. "OW! Hey stop that Tomo!" You cry as you shrug his arm off you. "I asked you something! I EXPECT YOU TO ANSWER!" Tomokazu yelled a bit gripping tightly onto your chair making you shiver. "I had something to do last night ok?!" You blurted out. "Like WHAT?" Tomokazu asked angrily. You sighed and looked away. You couldnt tell him about the Digimon Hunt. "I...I cant tell you..." You say sadly. Tomokazu glared at you and banged on your desk loudly making you wince again. He then walked away. "Your killing me Jenie...your REALLY killing me with all these damn SECRETS!" Tomokazu shouted.

You frown and rolled your eyes. You could have cared less what he thought of you right now because you didnt give a damn about him anyway. Class soon stared and you spent the whole period disrupting it. " Ms. Sakurai...MS. SAKURAI!" Your teacher shouted. "WHAT?!" You shout as you stare at him. The students in the class either laughed or gasped in surprised. "THATS IT! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR ATTITUDE!" The teacher shouted. "You should send her home!" The blonde haired girl said. You glare at her seeing her smirk evilly at you. "MS. SAKURAI! TO THE OFFICE! I AM CALLING HOME!" Your teacher shouted. Everyone in the class then laughed at you. You stood up fuming in anger. "HELL NO IM NOT!" You shout. You then take a heavy text book and throw it at the teacher knocking him out.

The students gasped as they let out 'oooos'. "Whats your problem Jenie?! You could have killed him!" The blonde haired girl cried. "This is why nobody likes you Jenie because your loud and obnoxious!" A student said. "And your a mental slut too!" Another student said. Everyone else then laughed at you. You looked at Tomokazu for help and to your surprise you saw him laughing too. "Tomo!" You cry out in disbelief. He just continued laughing at you. You were on the verge of tears. You felt guilty for what you done but took it back. "SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU! I F******* HATE YOU ALL!" You shout. You glare at the blonde haired girl. "AND I F******* HATE YOU THE MOST!" You shout. "OUTTA MY WAY!" You say as you push past her and run out the room through the hallway. "Wait babe! Hold on a sec! HA HAAAA!" Tomokazu laughed.

"Jenie where will you go now?" Ababwamon asked from inside the Fusion Loader. "Duh where I always go! A place where I can be free and be myself! A place where nobody else in my school but me can go! Not even that blonde girl!" You say as you pull out your Fusion Loader. "Digi Quartz?" Ababwamon asked. "Time Shift!" You say. A portal to Digi Quartz then opened and you ran inside it.

You were now in Digi Quartz outside. You smiled. Digi Quartz was like home to you because you thought you could do whatever you want. You became a hunter very recently about 8 weeks ago and earned a title as a Digimon Hunting Celebrity know as 'The Wild Femme Fatale Hunter' because of your amazing ways of capturing digimon as well as the other interesting things you do in Digi Quartz... "Reload Ababwamon!" You said. Ababwamon then came out of your Fusion Loader. He smiled at you. He was a male silver Arabian monkey wearing a black sleevesless slightly torn open vest, purple swirly Arabian symbols across his belly, golden yellow eyes,a pirced ear chain on his right ear, and golden cuffs on his arms.

"Ok Abawamon! Lets go do some luring!" You said. "Alright lets go!" Ababwamon said. "Shape Shifter!" Ababwamon said. He then changed from a silver monkey to a silver magic carpet. He had the ability to change form when in this state. You hopped on Ababwamon and you both flew around Digi Quartz as your hair blew in the wind. You both then spotted a beast like digimon. "Hmm...it looks like a male digimon...he's perfect!" You said. "Do you wanna lure this one Jenie?" Abawamon asked. "Yeah! Land over there Ababwamon!" You say pointing at an alleyway near a building. Ababwamon then landed near an alleyway. You hop off of him and he turns back into his original form. You pull out your Fusion Loader. "Ready Ababwamon?" You asked smirking. "Yeah!" He said. "Ok...Ababwamon...Super Evolve!" You said. Ababwamon then changed form. "Super Evolve! Arabimon!" He said.

You looked at Arabimon. He was no longer a monkey but he had the appearance of a teenage human. He was actually a genie with golden yellow skin with short black hair and a manly beard wearing a sleeveless brown vest that exposed his abs that had purple twin scars across it which matched his swirly purple tattoos across his arms. Arabimon also wore black metal cuffs around his arms, black sunglasses, silver parachute pants and no shoes. "Yo!" He said. "Ok Arabimon! Put me in my Seductress Outfit! And make sure you have the weapons ready!" You said. "You got it!" Arabimon said. Magic dust then sprinkled from Arabimon's fingers and spilled onto you and you transformed.

You were now in a black revealing belly dancing outfit that exposed your stomach and your legs and underwear that was visible through your shear pants. Your hair and jewelry stayed the same. "Alright I'ma go lure! Wait here!" You said. Arabimon nodded. You swayed walked out the alleyway and saw the beast digimon who happened to be a Leomon who was practicing his moves against an old metal pole. "Well hello there handsome..." You say seductively. The beast digimon turned back to see you laying suggestively on a rock. "What do you want little girl?" He asked angrily. "Now now dont be like that Honey..." You coo as you twirl your hair. "Besides..." You then jump off the rock and sway walked over to Leomon. "Dont you know how I am?" You asked as you puckered your lips and leaned the pole Leomon was practicing on.

Leomon gasped seeing you up close. "Your that Femme Fatale Hunter!" Leomon said surprised as he began to drool. You smirked. "Thats right baby I'm so the real deal..." You say seductively as you began to stroke Leomon's abs. He shivered at that and breathed heavily. "You have a nice body you know that? None of the boys in my school have a body like yours..." You flirted. Leomon blushed at that. You took your fingers off Leomon's abs and posed suggestively. "You like my body right?" You asked seductively as you slowly stroked from your cleavage to your abs to your hips. "Y-yeah..." Leomon said as he continued drooling.

You grin. "You know...I'm sick of human boys...I actually want to start expirementing on...another male species..." You say winking at Leomon. "Really?" Leomon asked as hearts filled his eyes. You tilt your head cutely and twirl your hair. "Mmhm..." The wind then blew which caused your black strap to slowly slip off your shoulder revealing even more of your cleavage. You then look at Leomon innocently putting a finger on your puckered lips. "Whoops..." You whispered. Leomon who was now drooling even harder and steam left his noise. "Come and get me..." You whispered seductively as you then blow a kiss at Leomon. You giggled and began to run while a love sick Leomon chased after you.

You then hid in the alleyway. "Where are you my sweet Jenie!" Leomon asked grinning. "Over here..." You coo. Leomon then looked in your direction and grinned as he was about to make a grab for you."Now Arabimon!" You said. "Poisen Magic!" Arabimon said as he jumped down. He then clasped his hands together towards Leomon emmiting purple magic dust. You held your breath as Leomon inhaled the dust. Purple aura then surrounded Leomon as he screamed out in pain. "Oh you poor baby does it hurt?" You asked. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" Leomon cried. "Oh dont worry I'll end your nightmare and show you a good time" You say seductively.

Instantly you shake your head and whip Leomon hard with your long ponytail knocking him out instantly. A purple ring surrounded Leomon. "Oh yeah! We got him!" Arabimon said cooly. "Yeah we did!" You say as you pull out your Fusion Loader and swiped it around Leomon capturing him. "I mean...you might say Im a real Femme Fatale..." You say as you wink at Arabimon. He grinned at that. "Lets go Arabimon!" You say. "Well alright Lady! Lets go!" Arabimon said happily. He then De Fused turning back into Ababwamon and turned into a magic carpet.

The two of you traveled around Digi Quartz luring several digimon by seducing them. You seduced the male digimon and Arabimon attacked and Arabimon seduced the females and you leaned in for the attack. You finally captured a black Greymon and got on top of him putting Arabimon back in your Fusion Loader. As Greymon slowly stomped around Digi Quartz you pull out a silver Mega Phone. "Look out y'all! Cause theres a new Sexy Hunter in town! And she's wild! Y'all better watch out boys!" You annouce. You snapped your fingers signaling for Greymon to blast fire on all the male hunters who were gawking below you. "AHHHH! SHES CRAZY!" A male hunter cried. "But she's a total babe dude!" Another said. "RUN AWAY!" Another hunter cried. The hunters then screamed and ran away as Greymon blasted more fire. "Aww cmon boys! Im just getting started..." You say as you smirk.

Normal POV:

Ryouma and Ren had watched everything you have done from a distance on top of a building. "'Sexy Hunter?' What kind of statement is she trying to make? Just who does that ganguro think she is parading around loudly like that?" Ren asked. "Thats the Femme Fatale Hunter. She's a real celebrity here in Digi Quartz" Ryouma said. Ren looked at him confused. "Celebrity? You mean like Digi Momo?" Ren asked. "Yes...except this celebrity isnt gifted with any powers...but she has a very interesting way of luring the digimon..." Ryouma said. He and Ren glance down to see you flirting with a Lobomon as you stroke his armor. Ren raises an eyebrow. "If by luring you mean acting like a slut to catch digimon?!" Ren asked. "Well...you could say that..." Ryouma said.

The two of them watched as you lured Lobomon into an alleyway and instantly pulled out a gun an attacked it. "Whoa! She's beating up that digimon all by herself!" Ren said shocked. "Its a unique skill she has..." Ryouma said. "Why does she have a gun?!" Ren asked. "Rumor has it that her grandfather was in the military. She must have secretly gotten her hands on it..." Ryouma said. They then watched as you captured Lobomon. Ryouma smirked. "Why dont we follow her? She what she does?" Ryouma asked. "Ok..." Ren said. The two then walked back from the building to follow you.

Your POV:

You had Arabimon magically poof up a stage floating above a pool for you in the middle of Digi Quartz to get ready for your big act. A group of Mermaidmon were in the pool surrounding the stage. "Alright! Thanks Arabimon! Reload RebelKazemon!" You said. Arabimon went inside your Fusion Loader and out came RebelKazemon. She laughed like a crazy manic as she began playing her heavy metal guitar. RebelKazemon had blood red hair and pale grey skin and was wearing a black slightly torn bikini with grey boots and gloves with skull designs along with heavy dark makeup all over her face. She had blood leaking from the side of her lip which didnt seem to drain her of her energy at all.

"Yo! Yo girlie! What up?" RebelKazemon asked as she strummed her guitar. "You up for a show? A guitar showdown?" You asked smirking. "YEAHHHHHHH! LETS GOOOOO!" RebelKazemon said wildly flopping out her long snake like tongue as she ran up on stage. You got on stage and picked up your own guitar. If you were going to be like Zeena and Nene one day you had to do your best to be good at just about anything. This was yet another part of your fame in Digi Quartz: As a performer alongside RebelKazemon. But what will the fate be for your fans?

Normal POV:

Ryouma and Ren then got on another building spotting you and RebelKazemon on stage with guitars. "There she is..." Ryouma said smirking. Ren looked at you and RebelKazemon crazy. "What is this?! Some kind of guitar show?! This has nothing to do with hunting at all!" Ren cried. "Relax Ren...lets just watch and see what she does" Ryouma said.

"Goood Morning Digi Quartz!" You said in the microphone. Music then started up. "Get ready for a guitar off!" RebelKazemon said in her microphone. Ren raised an eyebrow. "Guitar off?" "Heh...interesting..." Ryouma said smirking. You and RebelKazemon then faced each other to start.

_**Guitar Showdown Level Inspired by the level in Space Channel 5 Part 2!**_

You and RebelKazemon strum the guitar each time when it was your own turns and copied each others notes to see who was playing. After the first round you both dance on stage with your guitars. While you both played the Mermaidmon did some syrconized swimming on sync with your guitar playing.

It was now time for Round 2...you both sang and danced as you said these words playing your guitars...

_**RebelKazemon: Chu Chu Chu!**_

_**You: Chu Chu Chu!**_

_**RebelKazemon: H-Hey Hey!**_

_**You: H-Hey Hey!**_

_**RebelKazemon: *Strums Guitar* Chu Chu Chu!**_

_**You: *Stums Guitar* Chu Chu Chu!**_

_**RebelKazemon: *Strums Guitar* Hey Hey H-Hey!**_

_**You: *Strums Guitar* Hey Hey H-Hey!**_

_**RebelKazemon: *Strums Guitar* Chu Chu Hey!**_

_**You: *Strums Guitar* Chu Chu Hey!**_

You and RebelKazemon then danced. "What the hell is this?! Some kind of rhythm game?!" Ren asked a bit irritated. "Just wheres the hunting in all this?!" "Hey look down there!" Ryouma said pointing downward. Ren looked down seeing some digimon walked towards where you and RebelKazemon were still playing on stage. "All those digimon came there to listen to them?" Ren asked.

_**It was now time for Round 3...**_

_**RebelKazemon: Chu Chu Chu!**_

_**You: Chu Chu Chu!**_

_**RebelKazemon: H-Hey Hey!**_

_**You: H-Hey Hey!**_

_**RebelKazemon: *Strums Guitar* Chu Chu Chu!**_

_**You: *Stums Guitar* Chu Chu Chu!**_

_**RebelKazemon: *Double Strums on the Guitar* Hey Hey H-Hey!**_

_**You: *Double Strums on the Guitar* Hey Hey H-Hey!**_

_**RebelKazemon: *Does a triple strum on the Guitar* ...Hey!**_

_**You: Does a triple strum on the Guitar* ...Hey!**_

You and RebelKazemon did your dances and got ready to face each other. "She's really something with that guitar and sycronized swimmers are a nice touch..." Ryouma said. "So many digimon!" Ren said amazed seeing all the many digimon surrounding your stage.

_**RebelKazemon: *Big rapid strum on the Guitar***_

_**You: *Big rapid strum on the Guitar***_

_**RebelKazemon: *Bigger rapid strum on the Guitar***_

_**You: *Bigger rapid strum on the Guitar***_

_**RebelKazemon: *Quick strum on the Guitar***_

_**You: *Quick strum on the Guitar***_

_**RebelKazemon: Chu Chu Chu Hey!**_

_**You: Chu Chu Chu Hey!**_

_**RebelKazemon: *Quick Strum on Guitar***_

_**You: *Quick Strum on Guitar***_

_**RebelKazemon: *Quicker Strum on Guitar***_

_**You: *Quicker Strum on Guitar***_

_**RebelKazemon: Chu Hey!**_

_**You: Chu Hey!**_

_**RebelKazemon: Hey Chu!**_

_**You: Hey Chu!**_

_**RebelKazemon: *Quick Strum on Guitar***_

_**You: *Quick Strum on Guitar***_

_**RebelKazemon: Chu Chu Chu Chu Hey!**_

_**You: Chu Chu Chu Chu Hey!**_

_**RebelKazemon: *Quick Strum on Guitar***_

_**You: *Quick Strum on Guitar***_

_**RebelKazemon: *Quick Strum on Guitar***_

_**You: *Quick Strum on Guitar***_

_**RebelKazemon: *Quick Strum on Guitar***_

_**You: *Quick Strum on Guitar***_

_**RebelKazemon: *Quick Strum on Guitar***_

_**You: *Quick Strum on Guitar***_

The crowd full of digimon then cheered as you and RebelKazemon smiled and waved at them. "She put on quite a show..." Ryouma said smirking. "What was the point in all this? Just to increase her fame?" Ren asked. You then walk up to RebelKazemon and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and flew up in the air. "Whos up for an encore?" RebelKazemon asked. The audience then cheered. RebelKazemon smirked. "Strumming Hurricane!" RebelKazemon strummed her guitar rapidly releasing a heavy wind of painful notes which stunned all the digimon in the crowd. "Whoa! She's wiping out all those digimon!" Ren said shocked. "Hmm..." Ryouma said thoughtfully.

You then jump on RebelKazemon's back. "Now for my final act..." You began. You then pull out a rocker launcher minigun with thousands of holes. Ren widen her eyes in shock. "IS SHE CRAZY?!" "Rocket FIYAHHHHHHHHHHH!" You shout as multiple missles shoot out from your rocket launching minigun at the digimon. You moved with RebelKazemon as you shot hurting most of the digimon in the crowd while some managed to run away. The ones you hit had several purple rings around them. You swiped your Fusion Loader and captured them. "Digimon Capture Complete!" You said happily. You and RebelKazemon smirk at each other and cheer as you both fly away.

Ren looked dumbfounded. "...Wow..." Ryouma smirked. "Now I see...by putting together a performance she lured the digimon to her so she could capture them when she was finished! Im very impressed!" Ryouma said. Ren turned to Ryouma raising his eyebrow. "Ryouma? What are you thinking?" Ryouma turned to him. "Im thinking...that we should invite her to our group!" Ren looked at him crazy. "What? No way! One crazy girl on our team is enough as it is! Do you really wanna be on a team with two crazy girls?" Ren asked. "She maybe crazy but she is very skillful with luring the digimon and it may come in handy for us" Ryouma said. "Oh no..." Red said sighing. "And I know the perfect way to get her in our grasp..." Ryouma said smirking.

The next day after school you ran through Digi Quartz through buildings an alleyways to find something interesting to do. Mostly all you wanted to do was to avoid your ever so possessive boyfriend Tomokazu who wouldnt ever leave you alone. Digi Quartz was the only place where you could have space away from him. As you ran though the alleyway you thought you saw some white strings and heard some kind of rat creature giggling but you chose to ignore it...

Instantly as you make your next step ropes stretch out quickly from either sides of the building and wrap around your arms and legs leaving you spread apart in the open. "Ah! What the hell?!" You cry. "It came from this way!" A voice said. "Ok lets go!" Another voice said. You narrowed your eyes and sighed. 'I knew it...fanboys...trying to beg me for a date am I right?' You thought. "Well whoever it is I might as well flirt it up with them for awhile and then turn them down" You said to yourself.

You then look up seeing two cute boys. One with silver hair in a dark business suit and another with blue hair in a gray hoodie and a pretty cool hat. You smiled. 'Actually since these two boys are cute...' You began. "Well hello there! Sorry about the trap we wanted to talk to you" The silver haired boy said. "Talk to me?" You asked confused. You then smirked. "Well you know...this is a pretty kinky way to trap a girl..." You said winking at them. Blue haired blushed a bit. "Ahem...well see we have a proposition for you!" Blue hair said. You smirked. "Im listening..." "We know that your pretty famous here in Digi Quartz for your amazing performances and how your able to lure the digimon so well" Silver hair began. "Go on..." You say nodding. "Those skills of your would be pretty useful on our team. Will you join us?" Silver hair asked.

"Well I dont know...if theres one thing my dad taught me before he died it was to never talk to strangers...I promised to be a good girl and listen..." You say seductively. Silver hair smirked at that. "Oh of course! Forgive me for the late introduction...my name is Ryouma Mogami" Ryouma said. "Mine is Ren Tobari!" Ren said. "Im Jenie Sakurai..." You said smiling. Ren looked at you confused. "Your name is Jenie?!" "Well Jenie or you could pronouce it Je-nay. Whatever works for you cutie!" You say winking at Ren. "Um...ok..." Ren said looking at you confused. "So will you join us?" Ryouma asked.

"Come close to me..." You said to him. Ryouma and Ren raise their eyebrows at you and exchange confused glances. "Me? But why?" Ryouma asked. "Just do it...I wanna test something with you..." You said. Ryouma shrugged and walked closer to you looking at you confused. "Well...?" He asked. "Just a second...hold on..." You said. You the struggle to take off your boot and managed to shake it off revealing your feet. "Ah thats better..." You said. "Um...what are you doing?" Ren asked confused. You then stretched your foot out towards Ryouma's shoulder. Ryouma looks at your foot confused and then raises an eyebrow when your foot began to massage his shoulder as you foot felt the fabric of his suit.

Ryouma turned to you raising an eyebrow. You narrowed your eyes and turned to him. "Mmm...thats pretty tight for a guy dont ya think?" You asked. "Uh..." Ryouma said nervously as he slowly took your foot away from his shoulder. "Unless if your a Pimp Hogging Playboy...it is really wierd to be wearing an outfit as tight as that as regular attire" You said. "Excuse me?" Ryouma asked a bit offended. "Oh no! Excuse ME Ryomua...but...are you a Pimp Hogging Playboy?" You asked. Ren snickered at that. Ryouma sighed. "No I am not..." You smiled. "Good!"

You stared at Ryouma and Ren in an extended moment of silence. The three of you sweatdropped. "Oh right...what did you boys want again?" You asked. "You wanna join us or not Jenie?" Ren asked. You turn to him. "...Well that depends...Im a pretty wild girl...can you boys keep up with me?" You asked seducitvely. Ryouma smirked. "I think we can manage that!" You smile at that.

"I heard it! I heard my trap!" A girly voice said. "Huh?" You asked confused. "Uh oh...here she comes..." Ren said rolling his eyes. "What? Who?" You asked. You then heard fast footsteps. "Well where is she? I heard my trap!" The girly voice said. You saw blonde hair rush up to Ryouma and Ren who look back at her. "Well? Well?! Did I catch a cute digimon?!" The girl asked. She then pushes past Ren and walks up to you. You widen your eyes in horror and digust seeing who it was. "AIRU?!" "JENIE?!" "YOUR A HUNTER?!" You both asked in unison.

You saw that Airu was just as shocked as you were when she saw you. Ryouma and Ren turned to Airu then to you and then to Airu again. "Airu you know this girl?" Ryouma asked. Airu glared at you crossing her arms. "Do I know her?! She's the biggest slut of my school! And since she's in my digimon trap she is ANYTHING but cute!" Airu cried. You were fuming. "F*** F*** F*** F*** F****!" You shout. Ryouma and Ren widen their eyes at your sudden outburst.

"WHY OUT OF ALL PLACES I GO TO TO BE FREE AIRU HAS TO BE IN IT TOO?! THIS IS MY ONE TRUE PLACE TO BE AWAY FROM THIS GIRL AND MY SCHOOL! THIS IS A BITCH!" You rant as you instantly rip away from the strings and land in front of Ren who got startled. "Just who made you a Hunter anyway?" Airu asked. You glared at her. "The same idiot who must have been on drugs when he made you one!" Airu growled at that. You smirked. "So Airu...are you still over that training bra yet?" You asked as you poked her flat breast. Airu blushes and an anime angry vein pops on her head as she slaps your finger away. "You like showing off your love handles Jenie?!" She asks angrily.

An anime angry vein pops on your head and you instantly yank on Airu's pigtail. "Ow!" She cried. She then grabs your ponytail and yanks it. "AH!" You cry. "Whoa..." Ren said slightly amused. You growl and grip on Airu's shirt. She did the same with yours. You both lost balance and fell on top of each other and began to wrestle. "Grrrr! You ugly CUNT!" Airu cried. "You stupid BITCH!" You spat. You then slap Airu's face. She cried out at that and the two of you began to fight. Ryouma and Ren stared in surprise. "Um...shouldnt we stop them?" Ren asked. "I dont think I wanna go near that..." Ryouma said.

You then kick Airu in the stomach and she falls back crying out in pain. "CUNT!" You shout. You charged towards her so you can kick her again but Ren grabs a hold of you wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. You struggled to break free. "What are you doing?!" You cry. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER?!" Ren shouted. You elbowed Ren in the stomach breaking away from his grasp. "UGH!" Ren cried as he clutched his stomach. You glare at him. "I didnt relise you cared so much for your 'girlfriend'" You said. "Girlfriend?! She's not my girlfriend!" Ren yelled. Ryouma put his hand on your shoulder. "Yes Airu is a team member!" Ryouma said. You look at him shocked. "Team member?!"

You then jerk your shoulder away from Ryouma. "Then dont touch me!" You cry. "Wait I dont understand..." Ryouma said as you put on your shoe. "Take a hint Playboy! I dont wanna work on any team if that BITCH of a girl is on it!" You shout. "Yeah?! Well we dont want to work with a loud slut anyway!" Ren yelled. "THEN WHY DID YOU CAPTURE ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" You shouted. "We werent trying to capture you! I set up a trap to hunt a cute-" Airu began. "-Do me a favor Airu and SHUT THE HELL UP!" You shout. Airu glared at you. "Whatever! Just get out of my sight!" Airu cried. You fumed in anger. "Wait hold on a sec! We can work this out!" Ryouma said reaching his hand out to you. "No! NO WE CANT! GET AWAY FROM ME!" You cry as you push past him and Airu. "SLUT!" Ren shouted.

You ignore him and pull out your Fusion Loader. "Reload DeviMotormon!" You said. DeviMotormon then comes out of your Fusion Loader. His bottom half of his body was a black motorcycle while the front top virtical part was of a zombie. He had dark rough skin and the motorcycle handlebars stuck out from his ears. "Whoa! That digimon is rare!" Ren said amazed. "WHA HA HA HA HAHAAAAAAA! HELLO BABYYYYYY!" DeviMotormon said to you as he flung out his long snake tongue. "That digimon is anything but cute!" Airu said. "PISS THE F*** OFF AIRU!" You shout. "Hmph!" Airu said turning away.

You got on DeviMotormon. "Wait what does this mean!?" Ryouma asked. You turn back to him smirking and got off DeviMotormon. "It means..." You began as you walk up to Ryouma. "Tonight I'm kissing you goodbye you won't see me no more!" You sang as you blew a fake kiss at him. "What?!" Ryouma asked looking at you confused. "I'm having the time of my life you won't see me no more!" You sang as you wave your finger teasingly at Ryouma's face. "What the HECK!?" Ren asked looking at you crazy. You turn to him and begin to dance suggestively. "I got my deuces in the sky you won't see me no more! You won't see me no more! You won't see me no more MO MORE!" You sang as you got in Ren's face. "Your crazy!" He cried. "YES I AM BITCH! WITH YOUR UGLY HAT!" You spat. Airu and Ren glared at that. You then hopped on DeviMotormon.

"Wait a second Jenie-" Ryouma began. "-I have nothing to say to you! If I ever see the three of you in Digi Quartz again I'll kill you!" You yell. Ren raises an eyebrow. "Is that a threat?" You then pull out your gun freaking them out. "Wanna bet?" You asked. "PUT THAT THING DOWN! YOUR CRAZY!" Ren shouted. "AND IM WILLING TO SHOW HOW CRAZY I AM IF I SEE YOUR FACES AGAIN!" You threaten as you put your gun down. You then wrap your arms around DeviMotormon. "Take me out of here..." You said. "WHOA YEAHHHH BABYYYY!" DeviMotormon said starting the engine as you then drove away. You take one last look at the three seeing Ryouma scolding Ren and Airu for their behavor but you didnt care. You wanted nothing to do with that team. And since you found out that Airu was a hunter too you chose to stop hunting for a few days...

A few weeks later recently just recieved a letter from someone but you didnt know who. You glanced down at the paper.

Hey Jenie,

Meet me in Digi Quartz later today around 4 at the alleyway. Theres something I've been meaning to talk about with you. Come alone...

Well its not like you had a choice to come alone or not. You didnt really have any friends. Just fanboys who thought you were hot. The rest of the school hated or feared you. But the positive things you would get from people were other fellow sluts who admired you. But you didnt hang out with them at all. If the letter was from Ryouma and his team you were ready for the kill as you brought your gun with you as you ran through Digi Quartz.

You were now finally in the alleyway where you were told to be. You looked around seeing no body. "Hello! Im here! Anyone?" You call. You just stared at the blank brick wall and sighed as you looked down. As you turned around you saw a pair of feet in front of you. You look up seeing Tomokazu in your face. "Eeeee!" You cry as you back away. Tomokazu walked closer to you. "I knew it! So this is where you've been?" Tomokazu asked. "Tomo! What are you doing here?" You asked. Tomokazu then raised up his Fusion Loader to your face. You gasped. "Your a hunter?!" "Yeah Im a hunter..." He said as he walked closer to you. "So...why didnt you tell me you were a hunter?" He asked.

You were finally backed towards the brick wall as Tomokazu leans his face close to yours. You turn to the side but Tomokazu forcfilly turns your chin to face him freaking you out. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! ANSWER ME!" Tomokazu growled as he grabbed your arm. "Ow! Your hurting me!" You cry. Tomokazu then letted go of your arm. "Sorry...its just...if you have told me...we could have went on big hunts together...you know you and me...because you know I love you..." Tomokazu said. You just whimpered as you looked down. "I missed you...you missed me right?" He asked as he stroked your cheek. 'Actually I use Digi Quartz to get away from you most of the time...' You thought.

"Jenie...dont you miss me? Dont you miss...us?" Tomokazu asked as he squeezed your arm a bit hard. You look up into his eyes seeing that he looked a bit angry. He caught your glance and quickly soften his expression. You shook your head as if you werent buying it. "Hey I...I...think I should go home now..." You said as you slip your hand away and walked past Tomokazu.

As you continue walking you heard Tomokazu's foot steps follow yours. "I said Im going home Tomo!" You say as you walk faster. Tomokazu then ran after you and yanked your arm. "AH!" You cry. "YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE JENIE!" Tomokazu shouted. He then grabbed you and pinned you to the wall. "MMMMMM! MMMMMMMM!" You shout. Tomokazu then took his Fusion Loader and yours and tossed them to the side. You were scared as you struggled to break free. What was he gonna do to you?

Tomokazu then pulled what was holding your ponytail out of your head making your hair fall. He then unbuttoned your shorts and unzipped it. You stared in horror seeing that Tomokazu was going to rape you! "MMMM! MMMMM MMMMMM!" You scream. "SHUT UP!" Tomokazu shouted. He then slapped you hard which made tears automatically fall from your eyes. Tomokazu then forced a kiss on you swishing his cold tongue into your warm mouth. You banged on his shoulder but he punched your arm as a signal to stop as he kissed you.

He then pulled away and began to nibble on your neck and his kisses travel from your neck all the way to your breast that he bites as he begins to untie your halter. More tears fell from your eyes. "HEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" You shout. "WHAT DID I SAY?!" Tomokazu yelled. He then punched your cheek leaving behind a blue bruise. You breathed heavily and cough seeing that this was really happening. You were pinned against the wall by your boyfriend and you were about to be raped. Tomokazu slowly slid your shorts down revealing a bit of your panties. He then unzips his pants. "NO PLEASE!" You cry.

"Go Phscyemon!" A voice said. "Dracmon!" Another male voice said. "Oppasamon!" A female voice cooed. "Color Sparkle!" Phycemon then electrocuted Tomokazu making him fall to the ground. You stared in surprised. "Eye of Nightmare!" Dracmon said as he then hexed Tomokazu who cried out in pain. Oppsamon then threw some balloon bombs at Tomokazu sending him flying in the air across Digi Quartz.

You slowly turn seeing who were your saviors were. You saw Ryouma,Ren and Airu standing in front of you a bit of worried looks on their faces. You just stood their against the wall still staying in your pinned down position afraid to move. "Thats some boyfriend you got Jenie...does he always do this to you?" Ren asked. You turn to the side as more tears fall from your face. "I told you three...that if I saw you again...I would kill you..." You sob. "Is that the thanks we get?" Ryouma asked.

Automatically your shorts then fall off your hips since they were still unzipped and your thin black underwear was completely exposed. But you didnt care as long as they didnt see the back because lucky for you they didnt see your butt that was completely exposed in the back. "Um...your shorts are..." Ren began as he blushed more. You sobbed even more as you sank to the ground. "I dont think she cares very much..." Ryouma said. Airu came over to your side putting a hand on your shoulder. "Are you okay Jenie?" She asked. You jerk your hand away from her. "Get away from me! Since when did you start to care for me huh?!" You cry. "Jenie...you were almost raped...we couldnt have let that happen to you...and" Airu began.

You quickly got up and put your shorts on and button and zip them and quickly wiped your tears. "Whatever! Whatever! Its over! Now leave me alone!" You say as you began to walk away. "You owe us for saving you Jenie!" Ryouma said. "I dont owe you any load of s*** Playboy!" You cry. "Join our team Jenie..." Ryouma said calmly. "NO!" You shout. "We were afraid you would say that..." Ren said smugly. You stop walking and turn back to him. "What do you mean?" You asked.

"If you dont join us I'll show these to everyone which could get you expelled..." Airu said as she showed you a picture of you and Tomokazu in bed in robes. It was pretty scandalous. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!" You cry as you walk up to her. "I have my sources..." Airu said smirking. "WHY DO YOU EVEN WANT ME ON THE TEAM?! YOU HATE ME!" You cry. "Yeah I do...But Ryouma convinced Ren and I that your skills can be very useful. You can lure the cute digimon to my traps!" Airu said. "Forget it!" You said. "Ok! Then I guess I'll show this pic to everyone at school!" Airu said.

"Nothing happened that night Airu! It was just a sleepover!" You cry. "Oh maybe...but we both know that I can get rumors started pretty good..." Airu said smirking. You growled in anger as she along with Ryouma and Ren smirk at you. "Your choice Jenie..." Ryouma said. "First you go and save me from rape...now your blackmailing me?! I DONT GET YOU THREE AT ALL!" You shout. "So will you join?" Ren asked. You looked at him seeing him smirk along with Ryouma and Airu. You didnt have a choice. If Airu put that pic around you wouldnt be able to show your face in public again. Sure you were a slut but you were NOT a w****! So you would never go that far.

"Ok I'll join you..." You said. Ryouma smiled. "Well alright then...Welcome to the team Jenie..." Ryouma said. You turned to the side and blushed. You couldnt felt but to feel welcomed. You never had a feeling like this before. You looked at the three of their digimon: Phycemon, Dracmon and Oppsamon. "So those are your digimon right?" You asked. "Yeah...so wheres yours?" Ren asked. You pick up your Fusion Loader that was on the ground. "Reload Ababwamon!" You said. Ababwamon then comes out of your Fusion Loader. "An Arabian monkey...interesting choice" Ryouma said. "It looks ok" Ren said. "He's not cute at all!" Airu said.

You glare at her. "Yeah? Well since when did clown rats become cute?!" You asked. "Hey! I am so cute!" Oppsamon cried. "Yeah! Your just jealous!" Airu said. "Whatever...lemmie see their super evolved forms" You said. "Now? Why?" Ryouma asked. You sighed. "If Im gonna be working with you I gotta know what team im dealing with" You said. "Make sense..." Ren said. The three then pull out their Fusion Loaders and super evolved their digimon.

You walked up to Ryouma's digimon: Astamon who held a gun! "Cool! Your digimon is a badass gangster wolf dog! Me likey! Thats kinda hot!" You said as you hugged Astamon. Astamon slighlty blushed at that and quickly shook you off of him. "Awww whats the matter? You shy?" You asked. Everyone else sweatdrops at you. "Um...what?" Ren asked. "Your not even a digimon yourself and yet you flirt with them?" Airu asked. "Hey a girl could dream right? It would be cool if I was half digimon" You said.

You then look at Ren's digimon: Yaysamon who held kendo sticks. He stared down at you and blinked his eyes twice. You just stare at him blinking your own eyes. "...NEXT!" You say walking away. "Hey! Yayasamon is cool!" Ren cried. "Yeah yeah whatever..." You said. You then look at Airu's digimon: Cho-Hakkiamon who carried some weird hammer. "Ok what?! Can someone please explain to me how a rat turns into a pig?!" You cry. You then stare at the suit it had on and raise an eyebrow. "Is that a fetish costume?" "Oh shut up Jenie! Dont act like your outfit isnt just for fetish appeal!" Airu cried. "Oh dear! You caught me Airu-san!" You say sarcastically. You turn to Ryouma and Ren. "You boys like what you see? Does my 'fetish costume' turn you on?" You asked striking a pose.

Ryomua and Ren sweatdrop. "Just show us your digimons super evolved form..." Ren said. "Ok!" You said. You then super evolve Ababwamon into Arabimon. "Wow a Jenie!" Ryouma said amazed. "He's so rare!" Ren said. "Yep! He's magical too!" You said proudly. "Hmph! Whatever!" Airu said.

You then turn back to them. "Well okay boys...and Airu...when do we start?" You asked putting a hand on your hip. "Now of course..." Ryouma said smirking. And so it begins. You were now a new member of Team Ryouma under blackmail...

R&R tell me what you think!


	2. 1st Hunt: Flirting with Gogglehead

You actually enjoyed being on the team. You spent most of your time flirting with Ryouma and Ren which mostly annoyed Ren but Ryouma chose to flirt back with you to stay on your good side but Airu critized you. You two worked together and you had to admit. With your luring skills and her traps you two worked pretty good together. "It was alot better than luring and just waiting for an attack...

The four of you were currently in an alleyway chasing after a creature by the name of Gumdramon. "He's over here! Lets get him!" Ren said. You four ran through the alleyway and opened a portal to Digi Quartz. You look back seeing Ryouma stood behind pushing back a goggle headed boy to block him from following and soon followed after you. You four enter Digi Quartz and then left entering an arcade.

"Split up and find him!" Ryouma ordered. "Ok!" You said. The four of you then splitted up to find Gumdramon. At one point you saw Ren run into a goggle headed boy and scold him for being in the way. You roll your eyes and then turn seeing a pair of lips suck on a Momo Popz but you couldnt see the face..."Dont just stand there!" You heard Airu said. You turn around seeing her glare at you. "The digimon were hunting for is really cute now get moving!" She cried. She then pushed pass you and then ran to find the digimon. You glare at her. "Bitch..." You muttered. You ran around in a different direction in the arcade.

"There he is!" Ren said running in one direction. "He should be here somewhere!" Airu said running in another direction. "Is that him there?" You asked running in one direction. "There!" Ryouma said. The four of you then run into a closet and then open a portal into Digi Quartz.

You,Ryouma,Ren and Airu then met up with each other. "Did you find him?" Ryouma asked. "He's not here!" Airu said. "Hee hee!I was too busy flirting with the hot boys at the arcade anyway to look anyway! Look! I got three numbers!" You said holding up three pieces of paper. "Did we ask?" Ren asked annoyed. You sighed and put your hands on your hips. "Is that anyway to talk to a beautiful lady?" You asked. Ren tipped his hat over his face a bit. "You are no lady Jenie..." He said. "-OH! Oh oh oh! Oh yes I am! Im a sexy lady! Im the teen boom boom sensation baby! Am I right?" You asked amused. Ren just sighed. "Good! I knew you would agree with me cutie!" You coo. Ren slightly glared at you. "Dont...call me that..." "You are such a slut!" Airu said in digust. "Alright! So what if I am a slut! You anit any better then I am!" You scowl.

Ren looked to the side as if something was off. "Anything wrong Ren?" Ryouma asked. "Nothing! I thought I saw something!" Ren said. You four looked back. "Maybe it was that cute kid I was after!" Airu said. "Please what boy wants anything to do with a thing like you?" You asked rolling your eyes. Airu glared at you. "SHUT UP! A lot of guys at our school think im CUTE!" Airu said. "The boys with no brain!" You said smirking. Ren chuckled at that and you joined in. "ITS NOT FUNNY!" Airu shouted. "Could you both please stop fighting so we can hunt?" Ryouma asked calmly. "Of of course Ryo honey!" You said giving him a wink. "Skank!" Airu said.

You growl in anger. "Uh oh she's getting mad again..." Ren sighed. "UGH! I dont even no why I have to waste my time with you all if your just gonna spend the rest of the time insulting me when I could be showing several men a good time right now!" You say turning away as you cross your arms. "Its too bad your being blackmailed..." Ren said smirking at you. "BIATCH!" You shout. "SAY THAT AGAIN!" Ren shouted. You stuck your tongue out at him Ryouma put his hand on your shoulder. "We need your amazing expertise Jenie. Please stay and help us" He said calmly. You turned to look at him and smile. You then stroke his cheek. "Ok baby I play a little longer! Hee hee!" "Ugh here she goes..." Ren said rolling his eyes. You smile at him. "Oh you jealous? If you want the two of us could-" "-NO!" Ren said. You chuckled. "Your shy...how cute!" You said winking. Ren pulled his hat down a bit over his face and blushed a bit.

You look up seeing a a dinosuar digimon on top of a building. "Ooh! Looky looky! I spy with my little eye President Godzilla!" You said pointing up at the digimon. "President Godzilla?" Ren asked confused. "You actually watch that stuff? You are such an otaku Jenie!" Airu said. You growl and glare at her. You were about to charge for her to punch her but Ryouma grabs your arm and pulls you back. "Let me go so I can PUNCH HER!" You cry. Ryouma pulls out his Fusion Loader and scans the dinosuar digimon. "Good eye Jenie! MetalTyranamon is our target!" Ryouma said. "He's a strong one!" He said. "Hee hee! Do I get a reward for spotting this strong digimon?" You asked pointing at your cheek. Ryouma then gave you a quick kiss on the cheek before turning back to the target. Airu let out a sound of digust while Ren rolled his eyes. Ryouma pulled out his deep green Fusion Loader. "Astamon! Get ready to hunt!" Ryouma said.

Astamon then jumped out the sky and knocked MetalTyrananmon off the ceiling. "Ooh! Things are getting interesting!" You said. You then pull out your silver Fusion Loader. "Oh Arabimon? Come out and play!" You call. "You got it baby!" A voice said. Arabimon then jumped out the sky and helped MetalTyrananamon hold him down with this magic. "My turn..." You said. You then pull out a machine gun from who knows where and gun down MetalTyranamon who got weak from the bullets. "Nows your chance!" You said. "Ok! Capture him!" Ryouma said. You four then swipe your Fusion Loaders around MetalTyranamon and a purple ring surrounds him.

MetalTyrananamon then begins to roar. "He's trying to resist our power!" Ryouma said. "Hold him down!" "You got it!" You said. You then jump on top of Metal Tyrananamon and use your large purple pony tail to whip him while Ryouma, Ren and Airu swipe their Fusion Loaders to capture him. MetalTyranamon then screamed from the intesense whipping you were given him. MetalTyranamon soon couldnt take it anymore and erupted making you,Astamon and Arabimon fall off from him hitting the ground as smoke formed making a huge wind wave as MetalTyranamon escaped.

"He got away!" Ryouma cried. "You almost caught him!" Airu said. "I didnt expect him to be that strong" Ren said. You glare at the three of them. "UM HELLO YOU IDIOTS?! PUT YOUR FUSION LOADERS DOWN BECAUSE HE IS GONE AND COME HELP ME UP ALREADY!" You shout. "Just who do you think you are?! Get up yourself! You slut!" Airu shouted. "Grrrrr! ONE OF YOU COME OVER AND HELP ME! IM HURT!" You shouted. "What a baby!" Ren said chuckling. "I got you baby!" Arabimon said as he then helped you up. "Thank you! At least someone is a gentleman!" You said glaring at Ren who just sighed and pulled his hat down. "You just keep hiding your face under that hat!" You scowl as you dusted yourself off.

"Hey you!" A voice said. You four looked back seeing a boy with yellow goggles in a blue outfit with a star,moon and sun print with white pants. He was kinda cute. "Ooh! Well hello there handsome! What can I do you for?" You asked seductively as you twirl your hair. Steam escaped his nose. "THIS IS WAY TOO AWESOME! WHAT KIND OF GAME IS THIS?!" the boy asked excitely. "Oh no! Another wierd looking kid managed to show up!" Ren said pulling on the tip of his hat. "Dont mind him! He's probably one of my fanboys who constantly follow me around. You cant blame a boy for trying right?" You asked as you waved at the boy. Ryouma turned to look at him. "A game you say? This is no game...this is a digimon hunt!" Ryouma said showing him his Fusion Loader.

"A digimon hunt? THATS SO COOL! WHERE DO I SIGN UP FOR THIS? I want to join as well!" The boy said making a :3 face which you thought was cute. Airu smiled and walked up to him. "Forget about that..." Airu then stroked her finger under the boys chin. "Do you know where the digimon I was looking for went to? He's purple and he's really cute!" Airu said hugging the boy close to her chest. You look at Airu amused and shook your head. You walk up to her and pull her away from the boy by grabbing her hair. "Uh uh! Uh uh!" You say as you shake your head. "Ow ow! What do you think your doing!" Airu cried. "No way Little Mama! Thats not how ya do it!" You say as you drag Airu to the ground. "Hey!" She cries. "Lemmie show ya how its done..." You said.

You walk over to the boy and stroke his chest leaning your face inches away from him. "Hey...its important you hear? Take me to the digimon..." You whisper seductively. The goggle headed boy drooled at the sight of you. "Um...w-w-what?" The boy studdered. "If you take me to him..." You begin. You then hug the boy close to you allowing your chest to press against his and the boys face went red. You lips were now inches from his ear. "...I'll show you a good time...what do you say?" You ask. Steam then escaped the boys nose as he drooled. Airu growled and went over to the boys other side and pulled him towards her. "C'mon forget about her...talk to me ok?" Airu asked as she stroked the boys chest making blood leave his one nostrile. You pulled the boy towards you again. "Or...you can talk to me...handsome..." You flirt. You then breath your breathe over the boys neck making him shiver as blood then left his other nostrile.

You and Airu then lean towards the boys face from both sides. "Well?" You both ask in unison. The boy was about to explode but quickly stepped away from you both a bit as you and Airu look at him confused. "Um...I have no clue! The only ones I've seen so far are the big ones!" The boy said nervously. You and Airu glared at the boy and then looked at each other and nodded. You and Airu then push the boy to the side making him fall over. "Ahhh!" He cried. You and Airu walk away from the boy back to Ryouma and Ren's side. "Your absolutely useless!" Airu said. "And a waste of time! I could have been working up on a REAL man! Ugh!" You said in disgust. "For two nice looking girls you both are pretty rude!" The boy said. "Do we care?" You asked annoyed. "Yeah whatever! Just get out of our sights!" Airu said.

"Alright now..." Ryouma began. The three of you then got in your 'poses' as Ryouma talked. Your 'pose' had you in an annoyed expression on your face standing sideways as you tilt your head having your hand on your hip as the wind blew in your purple pony tail and a bit on your halter at the straps."If he was able to get into Digi Quartz that means he has what it takes to join...but you have to remember this: If you want to join the hunt you are going to need a digimon to serve as your partner!" Ryouma explained. The smoke cleared showing your digimon. The boy saw Astamon,Oppasamon,Dracmon and Arabimon. "The strong digimon are usually spared with the strong hunters..." Ryouma said. The four of you and your digimon then walked away. "We'll see you around rookie!" Ryouma said. You then after a few seconds turn back seeing a peach haired girl jump out and talk to the boy. You widen your eyes. 'NO! It...it cant be...' You thought.

The four of you later see a golden light from an alleyway and you all knew it was from that boy. "Ryouma? Jenie? Wont you both go rescue him?" Airu asked. "Theres no need to...see that light? Thats the light of super evolution!" Ryouma said. "Digi Momo Go! Strawberry Power Up: Juliet!" You heard. "Huh? Whats that?" You asked shocked. Instantly you saw Arresterdramon go to fight MetalTyrananamon. Next to him was a girl with pigtails in a revealing cheerleading outfit carrying a chainsaw. She went to fight MetalTyranamon.

"Whoa! Who is she?" You asked shocked. "Im surprised you dont know considereing that your a digimon celebrity of your own..." Ryouma said. "What do you mean?" You asked. "Thats Digi Momo! Shes a really powerful digimon!" Ren said. "Digi Momo?" You asked confused. "She's also a human too! And the daughter of Old Man Arisu!" Ryouma said. "Wait! Shes a Digi Human Hybrid?!" You asked shocked. You were now in deep thought.

After awhile of thinking. "I cant believe he got that cute thing for himself!" You heard Airu said. You then snap out of your thoughts. "Huh? Wait what happened?" You asked shocked. "You should have been paying attention Jenie" Ren said. "Whatever! That Super Evolution is anything but cute!" Airu said turning away. You and Ren just stared at her. "Then take him for yourself..." Ren said. "Yeah like seriously...make up your mind Little Mama..." You said. Ryouma then began to walk away. "That was entertaining..." "Wait! What was?! Tell me what happened?!" You cry. Ryouma stopped and turned to look back at the goggle headed boy smirking. "Welcome to the world of time hunting..." Ryouma said. He then walked away with Ren and Airu following leaving you standing there lost... "WILL SOMEONE PLEASE F***ING TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" You shout. "Shut up and walk slut!" Ren said. Airu snickered at that. "Bitches..." You muttered. You then followed them.

R&R! Tell me your thoughts! BYE!


End file.
